Extended F.A.Q.
Here you should hopefully find answers to your questions about gameplay on '''Red Dead Island':'' Im confused about the use of stick markers. Can you explain them to me? Stick markers are used as a means of claiming land and marking it as your tribe's. They can also be used to mark boats as your tribe's. how big is the area that a single stick marker can claim? It is subjective. For the sake of simplicity I decided to leave it up to the individual. For example 1 single stick marker could claim the whole yacht beach, but it is better to use two because its quite a big area. So theoritically with 1 stick marker you can claim more than half of the yacht beach. What if I claim a bigger territory with 1 stick marker? You are not violating any rules but the other tribes will not like that, and you may have troubles down the road with them. If you are far away from the big tribes you should not have issues. What about marking boats? You can mark with flags as many boats as you'd like. They do not deplete your tribe's stick markers. For example, if your tribe has used 6 out of 6 stick markers to claim land they can still use as many stick markers as they would like on rafts and boats. How will others know that this territory belongs to my tribe? If you are tribal, your flags are colored. The flag color is unique to your tribe, thus, others will know that this is your tribe's territory. If you are not tribal your flags will be gray. Either way, thanks to our Cartographer, you can see our every claimed territory on our territorial Map. Is there a possibility to get attacked on sight by other players? No, this is not Rust. Diplomacy has a big impact on our server, so tribes wont attack each other without declaring war by sending diplomats in the first place. They can do it technically, but the diplomatic penalties will be huuuuuge. If you are a solo player however, try not to provoke them, as they can technically attack you. How can I work as a mercenary? First of all you need to be a solo player, or a non-tribal group member. Tribal group members can't work as mercs. Simply type in the game chat: "I would like to work as a mercenary for x minutes/ hour(s)". You can also use our discord for that (#contracts) . Mercenaries are hired primarly during times of war. In times of peace, people may want a guard on their walls, so you need to adapt. If you see a tribe leader asking for mercenaries, head to their location. Can I abandon my employer in the middle of a battle during a mercenary contract? Yes, you can :D But, um, don't expend them to be very amused about it. How can I work as a freelancer? Same as above. Either type in chat that you are looking for work, or wait for tribes to ask for freelancers. Are (Non tribal) groups weaker than tribes? I would say that each one has its advantages. For example tribes might be militarily stronger but Groups dont have to worry about wars as much as tribes do. Also non tribal groups may have an easier time making money, as tribes waste money (currencies) to hire services/resources. Why cant we do the endgame or get the artifact before the KOTS event? Because the artifact is going to be the most valuable item in the game. So if you are lucky and get the artifact during KOTS, you could sell it and make your tribe the richest tribe on the server, or keep it and make it the most powerful tribe in the server. Why cant we just dupe the artifact? Because multiple artifacts fuck up the enemy AI and cause more bugs than you can imagine. We want a fully functional server. Also it is a really interesting item and could cause a series of wars and spice things up a lot! Dont forget that the artifact owner can call all the players to arms in the Server Defence event, and that is pretty cool too! = How can I get the artifact if it belongs to someone else? If you are a tribe leader, declare a war to them. If you win the war you can demand the artifact from the enemy leader. If you are a leader of a group, you cant declare war to them so your best bet is trying to buy it. If you are a solo player, you wont have much luck here. The artifact is used to make tribes/groups more prestigious and powerful. If you would get the artifact somehow everyone would target you. Spymasters can be sent to steal a placed artifact, but this will most likely lead to a war declaration. Can I host a public event if I am a solo player? Yes you can! But it will be really hard, I assure you. You will have to construct an arena or a massive building to do that. Why are there so many PvP rules? Because we want our Server's PvP to be something more than spam of explosives. We also aspire to provide you with realistic, hard and immersive sieges. When is a battle won? When all your enemies are unconscious/dead or routed. When is a siege defence won? When all the attackers are unconscious/dead or routed and their siege camp destroyed. When is a siege attack won? When all the defenders are unconscious/dead. The defenders also lose if they surrender, or if you manage to capture all their stick markers by changing their colour to your tribe's color. When is a war won? When your enemy asks for a peace treaty, or you successfully captured all of their holdings. Can I spectate a war/siege if I am not a member of the parties involved in fighting? Of course, just make sure you remain undetected by both sides, as they could easily confuse you for a mercenary and start firing at you. So grab your popcorn and watch your back for cannibals ;) Got more questions? I would be glad to answer them! The best place to ask them is #questions on our discord. =